


Unusual Circumstances ~ Death the Kid x Reader

by Anarina



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Arguing, Badass, Canon Related, Eventual Friendship, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl transfers to the DWMA with a strange kind of weapon. What will happen when this girl, with a tough and tomboyish personality and a mysterious past, meets Death the Kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Was Our Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that the summary sounds really dumb, I'm not very good at writing summaries!
> 
> This story has a lot of inspiration from other things, the main two influences being Kill la Kill and Mardock Scramble. If you have seen either of those before, you can probably see what inspired my story.

Looking on at the large academy before you, you stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the building. Today was your first day at DWMA, and although you weren’t nervous or scared at all, you weren’t sure how you would explain your current situation to the other people there. First of all, Jinketsu, your weapon, wasn’t human. You had found him on a fateful day three years ago, and discovered that he was an artificial being that was capable of turning into various objects, though there was only one weapon he could turn into; a massive sword that was at least twice your size, yet you could still carry with ease. At the moment, he was in the form of the [Favourite Colour] jacket that you were wearing, and there was a strange-looking eye-like pattern on the chest area of the jacket indicating so. Secondly, you were completely against going to DWMA, as you thought that you were fine by yourself and you had things that you needed to do. However, when you first came across Death City whilst on your travels, you met none other than Shinigami-sama himself; he insisted that you transfer to the school, and Jinketsu eventually convinced you to at least go for one day to try it out. You hated interacting with other people, but you thought that going to DWMA might help with what you were travelling for in the first place. Besides, you could get a fight or two out of it if you were lucky.

“Hey, [Name]-chan, we should probably get going.” Jinketsu told you, sounding slightly bored.

“I know, I know.” You replied with a sigh before walking up the stairs and entering the academy.

You entered the classroom about ten minutes later. It looked somewhat normal, until a strange-looking teacher walked up to you.

“You must be the transfer student, right?” He said, slowly getting closer and closer to your face, “I’m Dr. Stein, your teacher. You seem interesting, I’d love to dissect you~”

You simply stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, when you heard Jinketsu shout, “Hey, you bastard! Don’t do anything weird to [Name]-chan, you hear?!”

The whole class was shocked to see that your jacket was talking, and the room was silent.  
“E-Excuse me for a sec…” You said as you slowly walked out of the room. Though the people inside the classroom couldn’t see you, they could clearly hear what was going on.

“Hey, Jinketsu! What the hell was that?!”

“What?! He was going to do strange stuff to you, I could feel it!”

“I could’ve handled it myself! What happened to not talking until I could explain that you’re not human, huh?!”

“Look, just go back in there! Now they’re waiting!”

You walked back into the classroom without saying a word. Instead, you took a piece of chalk and wrote your name on the blackboard.

“Yo, I’m [Name] [Last Name],” You introduced yourself awkwardly, “And this is my partner, Jinketsu. It’s nice to meet you, or whatever.”

Everyone was still silent, so you decided to go and sit in the only empty seat that was available. You looked over to see who was next to you, and noticed a boy with short black hair with three white stripes across the left side. He was dressed smartly, so you could tell that he was an orderly person. You didn’t think much of him, but you assumed that he was smart; if you decided to stay here for any longer, maybe you could copy his test answers.

You found the classes of your first day to be extremely boring; for the majority of the time, you were asleep. However, when you were actually paying attention, you could feel the boy that you sat next to staring at you, though you didn’t confirm it. Initially you had ignored it, thinking that it was just your imagination, but when Jinketsu quietly pointed it out to you, you knew that you had to do something about it. When lunch break started, you turned to look at the boy and said, “Hey, why did you keep staring at me during class?”

“Your hair… it isn’t symmetrical.” The boy answered.

He was right. You had a single [Favourite Colour] highlight in your hair, though you were born with it as supposed to having it dyed that way.

“Yeah, so?” You replied, “It’s been like that since I was born. Besides, your hair isn’t ei-”

You were quickly cut off by a hand covering your mouth. After removing it with your own hand, you looked up to see a tall, long-haired girl who was clearly older than you.

“Sorry about that, but it would’ve been bad if you finished that sentence.” The girl explained.

You had no idea what was going on by this point, but you didn’t have time to think about it as another girl who was smaller and had shorter hair but wore the same outfit as the other girl was clinging on to you like she was giving you hug, but it made you feel like you were being tackled.

“You were so cool when you first came in and introduced yourself, [Name]-chan! You were like a rock star or something!” The girl holding onto you exclaimed.

“T-Thanks, I guess…” You replied, not knowing what to say or do. Luckily, the taller girl helped you out.

“The name’s Liz. She’s my younger sister, Patty. And that’s Kid, our meister. He’s also Shinigami-sama’s son.” She explained.

“Woah, really?” You turned to Kid, “You already know me and Jinketsu, so there’s no point in introducing ourselves again. But just do you know, over-the-top smart guys like you kinda piss me off.”

“And likewise, people like you who are clearly unorganised and rude annoy me. Not to mention the fact that you are completely asymmetrical.” Kid responded.

“What was that? You wanna fight me, huh?!” You answered, irritated by what he had said.

“[Name]-chan, now isn’t the time, okay?” Jinketsu interrupted.

Not long after that, the afternoon classes started, and you and Kid didn’t say a word to each other until after school.


	2. I Can't Believe It

Once the school day had finished, Shinigami-sama had requested that you and Jinketsu visit him in the Death Room, which was what you were currently doing. However, you didn’t expect that he had also asked to see Kid, Liz and Patty too.

“[Name]-chan, if you and Jinketsu just came to this city, then you have nowhere to stay, right?” Shinigami-sama asked, in a happy tone like usual.

“We’ve managed for the past few days, but if we’re gonna be staying here for a while, it would be better if we could find a place…” You replied, wondering what he was up to.

“In that case, why don’t you stay with Kid, Liz and Patty?” He offered.

Both you and Kid were shocked to hear this; naturally, you both objected to the idea.

“What is the meaning of this, father? There’s no way I could do that!” Kid responded.

“I can’t stay with him, Shinigami-san! Even though I’m clearly out of his league, he’d probably do perverted stuff to me or something!” You exclaimed. Though you ideally wanted somewhere to stay, anything was better than staying with Kid.

“What was that, [Name]-chan? Hey Kid, what are you going to do to her, huh?!” Jinketsu quickly got involved in the conversation.

“I wouldn’t do anything to an asymmetrical girl like her!” Kid responded with a small blush on his face.

“That’s enough!” Shinigami-sama shouted before returning to his usual friendly self, “Why don’t we see what Liz and Patty have to say about this?”

“I’m fine with it.” Liz quickly stated, as if she was purposely trying to annoy Kid.

“Me too! I think it would be fun if [Name]-chan lived with us!” Patty added with a massive smile on her face.

Kid sighed, sounding slightly irritated, “Alright, she can stay with us. But only until she can find her own place.”

You smiled and said, “Thanks, Kid. I hate to say it, but I owe you one.”

“Not really. I’m only doing this because Liz and Patty want me to.” Kid answered.

“Listen up, Kid,” Jinketsu stepped in, “I know we weren’t completely serious before, but if you hurt [Name]-chan in any way, I’ll kill you.”

“I know, I know,” Kid replied in an irritated tone, “Geez, I hope I don’t have to do this for too long.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, you arrived at Kid’s house. You had expected it to look at least somewhat fancy, but you had never expected it to be as big as it was.

“Maybe he’s compensating for something.” You thought out loud.

“Did you say something?” Kid questioned.

“I-It was nothing, don’t worry about it.” You answered; luckily he was only close enough to hear that you had said something, but not exactly what you had said.

After entering the house, Liz and Patty showed you to the spare bedroom that you would be staying in, which was conveniently next to their room. It was a rather large room with various bookshelves at the sides and a double bed in the middle. Of course, it was perfectly symmetrical.

“You have to admit, it’s a pretty nice room.” Jinketsu commented.

You sighed with slight annoyance and replied, “I guess. But the neatness of it kinda freaks me out. I guess I’m just not used to it or something.”

You didn’t have any belongings to put into the room so you decided to go to the kitchen and make dinner for everyone as a thank you for letting you and Jinketsu stay with them. You didn’t know what food they liked so you ended up making [Favourite Food]. Eventually the others had heard you, so they entered the kitchen to see what was going on.

“What are you doing, [Name]-chan~?” Patty questioned in a sing-song voice.

“I’m making dinner as a thank you for letting me stay here.” You answered.

“Can you cook?” Kid asked.

“No, I just felt like making a mess of the place. Of course I can cook, dumbass.” You stated sarcastically. Though you weren’t the best cook in the world, you were better than the average person.

Once you had finished preparing the meal, the four of you sat down and ate together. You had talked about various things, but it was difficult to have a proper conversation without getting into an argument with Kid, so you eventually stopped talking to each other. When you had all finished eating, you cleaned up and then returned to your room, preparing to go to bed. Jinketsu was still in his jacket form so you put him on a chair that was already in the room. You then went to ask Patty for some pajamas to borrow, and though she had some [Favourite Colour] ones, they were a bit too tight for you; but they had to do for now. Once you had returned to your room and put them on, you got into the bed and tried to go to sleep. It had failed, so after a while, you decided to see if Jinketsu was awake. Though he didn’t need to sleep, he often did so whenever you did to avoid boredom.

“Hey Jinketsu, you awake?” You whispered, hoping not to wake the others.

“Yeah. Having trouble sleeping?” He answered, also trying not to wake anybody else.

“Kinda. I’m not really used to sleeping in places like this anymore, you know?”

Jinketsu knew you better than anyone. You had been alone with him ever since the two of you had met, and while on your travels you often found yourself sleeping outside. Though it did take some time to adapt to it, once you did, you didn’t really care about it anymore.

“So, what do you think about this city, [Name]-chan?”

“It’s actually better than I thought it would be; even if I didn’t like it, we have to stay here, right? If we’re gonna find the thing we’re looking for.”

“I know that, but I thought that maybe we could stay here once we find it.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t think I can make a decision like that based on one day.”

“Alright then. I’ll go along with whatever you want to do; and not just because I have to.”

You laughed, and you felt yourself eventually drifting off and falling asleep.


	3. Full of Surprises

When you woke up, you got dressed straight away as you had nothing better to do. You wore the same clothes as you did yesterday as you had nothing else to wear, but it didn’t really bother you that much as you regularly washed them.

Looking at the time, you saw that you still had time before you had to leave for school, so you decided to look at the books that were on the bookshelves. You picked one out at random, but it didn’t look interesting, so you put it on the bed and picked another. This repeated for about five minutes, and you then noticed the messy pile of books scattered across the bed.

“Oh.” You said in response, not realising what you had done until now.

“Hey [Name]-chan, isn’t Kid going to be annoyed if he sees this?” Jinketsu commented.

“To be honest, I don’t really care that much. I could put them all back, but I’d probably end up putting them in the wrong order or something.” You answered.

It just so happened that Kid walked into the room right after that.

“What are you doing?! You’ve made a mess!” Kid exclaimed in shock.

“Whatever! I was only looking for something to do! I’ll clean it up later, okay?!” You responded, not really understanding why Kid was freaking out so much.

“Oh? What happened to not caring, [Name]-chan?” Jinketsu added with a laugh.

“Shut up, Jinketsu! We’re leaving!” You said as you walked out of the room.

You and Jinketsu ended up walking to school by yourselves; you knew that of you walked with Kid it would just end in trouble. Kid, Liz and Patty arrived in the classroom about ten minutes after you did; naturally, you didn’t say a word to Kid when he sat down next to you.

“Class, I have an announcement,” Stein shouted so everyone could hear, “Today, we will be having a field trip to a town not far from here.”

The whole class was whispering about what Stein had just said until he continued.

“There have been reports of various Evil Souls around that area, so the residents there have requested that a large group of Meisters and Weapons deal with the problem. So naturally, the whole class is going. It will be dangerous, but it will also be very good fighting practice. Because of the potential dangers, I have decided to put you all into groups for the trip.”

After that, Stein started writing the groups onto the board; you were constantly looking for your name, hoping that you wouldn’t be with Kid. And just your luck, you were.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” You muttered to yourself. Of course, Jinketsu could hear you, and he laughed at how you had reacted.

“Don’t worry about it so much, [Name]-chan, it probably won’t be as bad as you think.” He replied.

All you did in response to that was sigh.

\-------------------------------------------------

Not long after you had arrived in the town, you had all split into your different groups. Looking over at Kid, you could tell that he was thinking hard about something.

“Hey Kid, is there something wrong?” Liz asked before you could.

“It’s still bothering me that I didn’t tidy those books up in the spare room because I didn’t have time…” Kid replied.

“Are you kidding me? You’re still on about that? I’m done with this already.” You responded, and you ended up going off with Jinketsu.

“Wait, [Name]-chan! We have to stay in our groups!” Patty shouted at you, but you didn’t bother to answer.

“Just leave her be. She’ll be fine.” Liz told her sister.

During all of that, Kid said nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, don’t you think that was a little unnecessary, [Name]-chan?” Jinketsu questioned.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t like groups anyway. You know that I’m fine on my own.” You answered back.

“I know, I know,” Jinketsu replied before suddenly having a more serious tone, “[Name]-chan, be careful. I feel a presence nearby.”

“What is it, Jinketsu? Is it one of those soul things?” You asked in response.

“No, it’s something different. For some reason, it feels familiar, but if I have felt it before, it was a long time ago. At least a few years, if I was guessing.”

Your eyes slightly widened in surprise, “Hey, do you think it could be the person we’re looking for?”

“No, it’s definitely not her. I would know of her presence even if it was miles away.”

“Alright then. But is there anyone else that could also fit that description?”

“I can’t really think of anyone else. Wait, unless it’s-”

Jinketsu was interrupted when the two of you suddenly heard a gunshot.


	4. An Unexpected Action

You looked around for the source of the gunshot, but you couldn't see anything.

"What was that, Jinketsu?"

"[Name]-chan, look out!"

You turned around and heard another gunshot; this time, the bullet had gone into your left shoulder. Screaming in pain, you fell onto your knees. You looked up to see your attacker; it was a young man, roughly in his late twenties, and he had short brown hair that was rather messy. In his right hand, he was holding a pistol.

"Are you okay, [Name]-chan?" Jinketsu shouted.

"What does it look like? I've just been shot, dammit!" You responded, attempting to get up but failing, "But I can still fight! Do you know this guy, Jinketsu?"

"Yeah. He's still a distance away from us, so there's time to explain. His name is Chellos, and before I met you, he was my Meister."

"Seriously?! What kind of weapon were you with him, then?" You asked in response. The single weapon that Jinketsu could turn into depended on whatever his Meister could fight the best with, so naturally his weapon type would be different with every person.

"You probably guessed it already, but with him I was a pistol. However, the one he is using now isn't a Demon Weapon, it's just an ordinary one. But that's besides the point. I've noticed something strange."

"What is it?"

"I know his fighting style better than anyone. If he wanted to kill you, he would've done it in one shot without fail. He's purposely trying to keep you alive. Just what is he planning?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Chellos was now metres away from you. As you still weren't able to stand, you had no choice but to wait and see what he would do.

"You're a lot weaker than I had imagined, [Name] [Last Name]." He said in a completely monotone voice.

"It's a little unfair that you knew about me but I didn't know about you, don't you think?" You responded.

"Why are you doing this, Chellos?!" Jinketsu shouted as if he demanded to know.

"To be honest, I wanted to be more violent about it. But I've been told that if I bring that girl to a certain someone alive, she'll make sure that you come back to me. Isn't that great, Jinketsu?" Chellos explained.

"You know that I can't let that happen. It would be too dangerous. The power I gave to you when I became your weapon made you go insane." Jinketsu replied. You had never seen him being so serious before.

"Whatever, that isn't what I came here to do," Chellos continued, "[Name] [Last Name], don't you want this to be nice and easy? You want to see that person anyway, right?"

"Jinketsu!" You shouted, finally able to get up from the ground. As you did do, Jinketsu changed into his sword form and you caught him by the handle. Pointing the blade towards Chellos, you declared, "I'll find her myself! I don't need help from you or anyone else! Besides, she would probably end up doing weird stuff to me if I let myself get captured. I'm not as stupid as I look, you know."

"I'm impressed that you can still hold such a large sword despite your injury." Chellos commented as if he was ignoring what you had just said.

"Injury? This is just a scratch." You responded. Before Chellos could attack, you swung your sword in his direction, managing to cut his arm quite severely before he moved away. You specifically made sure to cut his right arm, as it was the one he used to hold his pistol. However, it seemed like he wasn't trying to shoot you again. Before you could wonder why, you suddenly fell to the ground, feeling much weaker than before.

"Damn, is this what I think it is?" You said, noticing that your voice was getting weaker along with your body.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice earlier, even though I'm currently working for that certain person." Chellos responded with a small laugh.

"[Name]-chan, there's Energy Draining magic in the bullets he's using!" Jinektsu shouted with great concern. That kind of magic was what that 'certain person' specialized in; the bullet was slowly draining your energy, but it wouldn't be enough to kill you.

"I know that now, dammit." You managed to reply, not knowing what to do.

Chellos was slowly walking towards you and he said, "Looks like you've lost, [Name] [Last Name]. Even if you don't want to come with me, once that Energy Drain makes you faint, you've got no choice in the matter."

You wanted to think that you could get away, but it was obvious that you couldn't; you could barely talk, let alone move. You thought that all hope of escaping was lost. You closed your eyes, ready to give up...

 

 

However, you suddenly heard two gunshots, making you open your eyes again. What you saw shocked you.

Kid had appeared, and he had shot Chellos in the middle of each foot, making him unable to move. Once he was unconscious (but still alive) from the blood loss, Liz and Patty returned to their human forms and the three of them rushed to your side.

"[Name]! What happened?" Kid asked; you were unable to believe the panic you could see in his eyes.

"Do you think I could explain that later? I don't know if you could tell, but I'm in a pretty bad situation right now..." You managed to answer, somehow able to still be your usual self despite what had just happened to you.

"Kid, take [Name]-chan to Stein! We need to get that bullet out of her shoulder as soon as possible!" Jinketsu stated, also in panic.

"It's alright, I can go by myself!" You said, attempting to stand up but failing. Slowly but surely, you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Hey [Name]-chan, you're gonna pass out! Hang in there!" Jinketsu shouted.

"I know, dammit." You said quietly, though it was the loudest you could be at that time.

All you could hear were the others around you calling your name as you fell into darkness.


	5. I Don't Need It

You woke up in what you assumed was DWMA's infirmary. You saw that Jinketsu was in his jacket form and that you were currently wearing him. Naturally, he noticed that you had woken up.

"You okay, [Name]-chan?" Jinketsu added. He seemed a lot calmer than before.

"Yeah, I think so," You answered, "How long have I been out?"

"Not long. About 4 hours. Luckily, Stein managed to get that bullet out of you so you're fine now. Though your shoulder is still injured, so be careful."

You carefully sat yourself up on the bed that you were laying on and then carried on talking to Jinketsu.

"I guess we're gonna have to explain to the others what that was all about, right?" You said with a sigh.

"We have no choice. We owe Kid a favour anyway." Jinketsu replied.

"It's annoying to know that I owe him one, but I don't want to think about what would be happening to me right now if he didn't find me when he did." You commented.

Suddenly, you heard the door slam open. Looking over at the source of the noise, you saw that Kid, Liz and Patty had entered the room.

"[Name]! Are you okay?!" Kid shouted in worry.

"Don't be so loud, Kid. You'll give her a headache." Liz commented.

"We were worried, [Name]-chan! I'm happy to see that you're feeling better now!" Patty said in a sing-song voice.

"Me too, I almost got used to having a bullet wedged into my shoulder." You replied jokingly.

Kid sat down at your bedside; he still had a worried expression on his face.

"Kid, you want to know why that happened, right? I'm not stupid, I can tell by the look on your face." You told him.

"If you don't want to say anything, that's fine." Kid responded.

"Don't worry about it, I was planning to tell you now anyway," You answered, "You see, Jinketsu and I have been searching for someone for the past three years."

"Searching for someone?" Kid questioned.

"Let me finish, okay? The person we're looking for is a witch called Lunarine, who specialises in Energy Draining magic. Before I go into why, I'll have to explain my past a little. Is that alright?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright. So I was orphaned from a young age, so I never knew my family. But a friend of my parents took me in, and we lived out in the mountains together. While I was there, he taught me everything there is to know about hand-to-hand combat, as that was what he was known for. However, three years ago, Lunarine found us, and for some reason, she killed him. After that, she simply left, leaving Jinketsu behind. We're trying to find her in order to discover the truth of what happened on that day, and if necessary, defeat her. Got anything to add, Jinketsu?"

"Not really. I don't know much when it comes to these kinds of things, all I know is that witch is the person who created me in the first place." Jinketsu added.

"I had no idea that so much has happened to you, [Name]-chan..." Patty responded sadly.

"That doesn't explain one thing, why would she be after you now?" Liz asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I just hope nothing else like that happens soon, I don't know how well I can fight until my shoulder is completely healed." You commented.

Suddenly, as if you had awful timing, a loud crash was heard from outside. Naturally, the four of you turned to look outside the window to see what was going on. You saw a girl that was around your age. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and she wore a strange outfit that looked like a combination of a school uniform and a military uniform. But there was something else you noticed about what she was wearing.

"Hey Jinketsu, there is an eye pattern on her shirt..." You commented.

"I had heard rumours that there was another weapon like me, but I never thought it was true..." Jinketsu replied, sounding surprised.

At that point, the girl shouted so loudly it was like she was using a megaphone, "Listen up, students of DWMA! My name is Mitsuki Eriana, and I am here in order to confront [Name] [Last Name]! Come down here at once! I warn you now, I intend to fight you or anyone else that dares to stand in my way!"

"What are we going to do, [Name]-chan?" Jinketsu asked.

"What do you think? We're gonna fight her, of course!" You answered, eager to see what this girl could do.

"Are you serious?! [Name], you just said that you're in no condition to fight!" Kid shouted.

"I only said that I don't know how well I can fight, not that I can't fight at all. Besides, I have to go out there anyway, right?" You responded.

"You really shouldn't, [Name]. It'll be dangerous." Liz added.

Not answering, you opened the window and jumped. Luckily, you were only on the second floor of the building, so you didn't get hurt.

"Mitsuki, is it? I'm right here!" You shouted at her.


	6. Like A Shining Moon

“I admit, you have guts to actually show up, especially in the way you did so.” Mitsuki said, crossing her arms.

 

“When someone challenges me to a fight, I won’t back down. That’s a rule of mine.” You replied.

 

By now, crowds were forming outside to watch the fight that was about to happen. Of course, nobody was stupid enough to try and stop it.

 

“I see, that’s a good way of thinking.” Mitsuki commented.

 

“Be careful, [Name]-chan. I can tell that this girl is a lot stronger than she looks.” Jinketsu told you.

 

“I’ll be honest, it’s certainly interesting to see someone else with a weapon like mine. Isn’t that right, Saiketsu?” Mitsuki said.

 

“Yes, I had never imagined it before.” Saiketsu, Mitsuki’s weapon, responded. She had a mature yet young-sounding voice that sounded very feminine.

 

Jinketsu sighed and commented, “It looks like my own little sister didn’t know that I even existed. That’s kinda depressing.”

 

“Hey Mitsuki, I don’t know about you, but I’m getting bored of all this standing around,” You said, hinting Jinketsu to transform, which he did.

 

“I agree,” Mitsuki responded, getting Saiketsu to transform; which revealed that Mitsuki’s weapon of choice was a katana.

 

Without saying another word, the both of you were fighting to the best of your ability, not allowing the other person to win without a proper fight. At this point, people were still watching, but they weren’t crowding around as closely now; they didn’t want to get in between the two blades clashing together. By now, Kid, Liz and Patty were part of the crowd that were watching; they wanted to stop you, but they didn’t know how. It was too dangerous; they barely knew anything about the type of weapons that you and Mitsuki used, after all.

 

After a while of fighting, you noticed the trio watching the fight; you wanted to tell them to get away before anything happened to them, but whilst you were distracted by their presence, Mitsuki managed to pin you down, with her katana piercing through your sleeve so you couldn’t move. Despite this, you still struggled, trying to get away.

 

“That’s enough!”

 

You could suddenly feel a strong presence nearby; you knew exactly who it was. After all, you had been looking for them for the past three years.

 

“[Name]-chan, that’s…!” Jinketsu said in shock.

  
_“L-Lunarine…!”_


End file.
